Murda Rap
by pinta15
Summary: Riley's a little dissapointed in today's hip hop.He wishes it could be a little more like the old school hip hop. He writes a song and sings it at his school.Will suburbia accept it?Rated T for language


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Boondocks, or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** I thought of this story while listening to music, and I noticed there isn't as much violence in hip hop as there used to be.

**Murda Rap **

By: Pinta15

"Man, rap ain't the same no mo'." Riley complained after turning off the TV. He was watching MTV.

"What's wrong Riley?" asked Huey as he was leaving the kitchen.

"It's just rap gotta lil' soft. Befo', rappers would rap about bangin' and about life in the hood. Now dey be rappin' 'bout bein' in the clubs, and how dey be feelin' 'bout some hoe. Not that is a bad thang, but rappers still gotta rep the hood and the thugs, _knawmean_."

"Well maybe that's because the police have been using their lyrics against them." Huey explained. "Remember when Gangstalicious got arrested for rapping about he was the one who beat that one guy."

"Yeah, but maybe it's time fo' me to shine. I'll bring murda rap back." Riley walked off to his room."

"I wonder how he's going to do that." Huey said to himself.

Riley sat at Huey's desk with a sheet of paper in front of him, and a pencil in his hand. He started chewing the end of the pencil when couldn't think of any lyrics.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought. Imma put on some Tupac fo' some inspiration." Riley popped in his Tupac CD in his CD player and put on _California Love_ at medium volume. Riley kept switching to different CD's for some inspiration, but his paper still remained blank. It wasn't till he listened to his Biggie Small's CD that he started writing.

"This is gonna be a classic." Riley said with gangsta pride.

Later that night, Huey came to his and Riley's room ready to go to bed. Riley was on the computer.

"What are you doing Riley?" asked Huey rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"Tryin' to find out where Dr.Dre lives so I can send him my rhymes." answered Riley. He was on Google looking for a place to mail his lyrics. He wasn't having any luck.

"You wrote lyrics?"

"Fo'sho'. I told you it's my time to shine."

"Let me see." Riley handed Huey his lyrics. Huey widened his eyes when he was finished reading. "You know, even if you find a place to mail this, I don't think they are going to accept these kinds of lyrics from an eight year old."

"I don't see why not. There are young thugs out there. 50 Cent started selling crack when he was eleven."

"Whatever Riley, I'm going to bed. Just keep it down."

"Aight" responded Riley.

The next morning, Huey saw that Riley fell asleep on the desk.

"Hey Riley, wake your dumb ass up," Huey shook Riley a little to wake him. "Today's Monday."

"Gimme five mo' minutes" answered Riley sleepily.

"Stop playin' Riley."

"Aight, aight I'll start getting ready for school."

"So did you find a place to send your lyrics?"

"Naw, I have to find some other way to share my lyrics."

"Good luck" Huey said half sarcastically. He then walked off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he was done, Riley went in to freshen up himself.

The first half of school went pretty much the same way it always did; Riley talking smack to his teacher, and Huey feeling sick about the lies they teach in school. Finally recess came. Huey and Riley walked to the cafeteria together like they always did. They ate just those two because they were pretty much the only African Americans in the whole school.

"Do you think I could be a successful rapper Huey?" asked Riley when they just sat down at their table.

"Sure Riley." answered Huey half-heartedly. He poked at his nasty looking pizza. He wasn't hungry that day. Riley climbed on top of the table, and then took out his lyrics from his pocket.

"Riley, what the hell are you doin'", Huey said.

"Just watch," is all Riley answered. "Yo ladies and gents, it's Riley in da house."

"Riley, get down." Huey commanded.

"Right after I'm done."

"I'll just walk away then" Huey got up and left Riley alone.

"My jam's called,_ What happened to Murda Rap?_"

Riley rapped his song.

_What happed to murda rap?_

_These days all I've been hearin' is crap._

_Remember the days Biggie would say, "Bomp, bomp, have a nice dream."_

_Nowadays, niggas be softer than ice cream._

_Ya hear me ya'll?_

_Now it's the age of Riley ya'll._

_Best believe I'll blast ya in ya sleep,_

_Cuz it's night when I creep._

_I hate pussies and snitches._

_They be more annoyin' than bitches._

_Niggas like that end up in ditches._

_Nope I ain't kiddin'._

_So murda, murda is what I holla._

_I'll drag ya by ya colla._

_So step back or I'll let my gats clack._

_I won't let you be a setback, I meant that._

Before Riley finished his song, the principal walked in along with a security guard.

"Young man, step down from the table," commanded the principal of the school.

"I'm not done with my rap yet," complained Riley.

"Oh yes you are now come with me to my office," replied the principal.

"Fine then," Riley jumped off the table and walked with the principle to his office.

"Dumbass," said Huey under his breath.

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to get a hold on you grandfather, so you'll have stay here till we can or until school's over."

"Okay," Riley said moodily.

"Mr. Freeman, do you how many times you've been to my office this month?" asked the principal rhetorically.

"I don't know, 'bout five or six times."

"Seven, Mr. Freeman. For that, I think you deserve a suspension."

"That's cool. I don't like comin' to school anyways."

"Yes, and I'll have three days of peace without you here. For now, pick a book from my shelf and start copying until I tell you to stop." The principal took out three sheets of paper and a pen and handed them to Riley.

They didn't get a hold of granddad till school was almost over. When granddad dropped by the school to get Riley, he didn't seem to surprise. He was used to him getting into some kind of trouble.

"Damn it boy. What the hell were you thinking? White children ain't tryin' to hear your singin'." Granddad yelled at Riley as he was driving home.

"Well, I need to start somewhere. School is the only place I can think of," argued Riley.

"Wait till we get home. I'm gonna beat your ass. I'm tired of having to come down to the school for something you did. Why didn't you turn out to be a little more like Huey?"

"Cuz Huey's a square," answered Riley.

"Shut up Riley," said Huey.

Granddad did beat the hell out of Riley. He beat him so hard that sitting down was painful.

"So what's your punishment for being suspended?" asked Huey after Riley took a seat on the couch.

"I gotta do all this house work, and I'm not allowed to listen to rap till next month. He really knows how to bring a nigga down," replied Riley. "But wait till I'm all grown. I'm gonna be the baddest rapper ever. I'm gonna rep the hood, and the thugs."

"And for now?" asked Huey.

"Imma lay low cuz there's too many haters tryin' to keep me down, but I'll still write."

"Whatever Riley," said Huey.

_End._

_._


End file.
